


Dinner

by themelonlord



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themelonlord/pseuds/themelonlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While returning from patrolling the campground, Bilbo trips and ends up below Thorin. Things seem to get interesting when their bodies are pressed against each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I had this running through my head during class and I wanted to work on my make-out skills as they have rusted over the years. Thorin is awkward and Bilbo is adorable, though that just seems like the norm for these two.

Bilbo was tired, hungry, and sore in places that he didn't even know he could be sore in. Though in truth, he was probably the one with the least amount of problems, but he was a hobbit. He isn't a dwarf and used to half the stuff he had encountered on this adventure.

"Ugh," He groaned to himself while walking behind Thorin. The dwarf had looked after him, made sure that he wasn't killed, and the hobbit was very grateful, though also confused. Thorin never liked Bilbo, and the hobbit knew that, yet he still went out of his way to take care of him.

He'll make an amazing king one day,he thought as he followed the dwarf back to their camp. It was their turn to check the perimeter to make sure being there was safe. Thorin, of course, did most of the checking though Bilbo helped as much as he was allowed. He wasn't going to start problems where there is no need for them, especially not with Thorin. If he wanted to do all of the work, it was fine with Bilbo.

Bilbo tripped on a root, Okay maybe not fine, he thought.

The term 'fine' was used lightly as the hobbit disliked how Thorin didn't expect much from him in any department. He was part of the adventure as a burglar, he should be doing something! As his mind processed his thoughts, he realized he had in fact tripped and was in the process of falling to the ground.

"Are you okay?" The dwarf asked, pausing as he heard the halfling trip. He turned his head fast enough to see the hobbit flail, though he knew he was too far away to help. In an effort to help, he quickly ran to the hobbits side. However, in his haste, the dwarf hadn't noticed the hobbit trying to right himself, causing a collision between the two males.

Falling to the ground with a loud thud, the two tumbled with the force of their impact. Though Thorin took the impact of the two falling, when they stopped rolling, he was sprawled over the hobbit. The dwarf froze with shock as he tried to process that he was, in fact, pressed up against the hobbit and he did like it; he liked it much more than he'd like to admit.

Bilbo's eyes widened as he processed what was happening. First thing he knew was that he'd tripped, yet he found himself beneath the dwarf king.

"Um," He whispered as his eyes met Thorin's, "Uh," He tried stringing a sentence together, but his mind couldn't really stop thinking about the fact that he was beneath Thorin and it felt damn good.

Without really thinking, the young hobbit lifted his head and pressed his lips to the dwarf's. It was pure impulse, what drove the hobbit, but he couldn't say that he wasn't enjoying it. His lips were dry from the lack of water but the warmth was pleasant. He enjoyed the pressure, the simple contact of their lips, even if it was a chaste kiss.

The dwarf's previous surprise doubled as he felt Bilbo's lips on his own. He enjoyed the feeling, the pressure and the warmth, but it was foreign nonetheless. On instinct, Thorin pulled his lips away and rolled off the hobbit. The dwarf's striking blue eyes remained on Bilbo, and he quickly realized his mistake. He wasn't used to physical contact; everyone knew that, so the kiss startled him in a way that not many other things did which simply meant that his reaction would be similar to other situations that were unlike the one he was in.

"Sorry," Bilbo muttered as he quickly stood began walking away, not even taking the time to brush foliage off his trousers. Thorin could see the slight hunch of the hobbits shoulders and he didn't like it. He didn't like hurting Bilbo, he didn't like Bilbo hurt, and he definitely didn't like Bilbo hurting when he could do something.

Getting to his feet at record speed, the dwarf quickly made his way to the hobbit, "Wait," He said, grabbing Bilbo's arm in an effort to keep the male from walking away from him. He didn't know what he wanted to say, but he knew that he didn't want Bilbo thinking that Thorin didn't want him like that. He did, he did so much that it distracted him on a daily basis when he really should be thinking about the dangers that he could be putting his company in, but Thorin still thought of Bilbo constantly.

"I'm sorry," The hobbit spoke quickly and without eye contact, "It won't happen again." The hurt was obvious and Thorin didn't know what to say. There was nothing to be sorry about and he quite honestly wanted to kiss him again, but there was no use to making Bilbo feel uncomfortable.

Without thinking much about what he was going to say, the dwarf shook his head and let out whatever came to mind, "There is nothing to be sorry about. I was simply surprised by your actions, nothing more, nothing less. I would not be adverse for the previous activities to occur again." Heat spread through Thorin's cheeks and he fought the urge to hide or rub his face. He wanted his point to be made clear and without hesitation, which he knew the hobbit would need and appreciate.

Blue eyes watched as the hobbit processed his uncharacteristic words and his frame relaxed. The slight hunch of his shoulders straitened as Bilbo raised his head to look at the dwarf, the hobbit's blue eyes met Thorin's, and the worry line on his forehead disappeared. Much better, he thought as he gazed into the hobbit's eyes. 

"Really?" The hobbit asked incredulously. The dwarf awkwardly shuffled briefly before straitening his own posture and looking at Bilbo. Before he could second guess himself, he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Bilbo's for the second time. Without the shock to deal with, the dwarf could appreciate the sensation of the hobbit's lips on his own as well as think. He deliberately placed his hands on the halfling's hips, pulling the male forward and into the kiss. He deliberately massaged the skin of Bilbo's hips through his shirt. He deliberately coaxed the hobbit's lips to move with his own.

The warmth that spread through Thorin's chest made him feel 'warm and fuzzy' as he heard Kili say once, though he'd be dead before admitting it. He loved the feeling of Bilbo's hands running through his hair, his lips moving with his own, and his soft sounds of contentment as Thorin pulled Bilbo closer. Letting his tongue trace the seam of Bilbo's lips, he asked for permission to take the kiss further. However, he wasn't expecting the energetic response as Bilbo nibbled at Thorin's bottom lip and kissed it better before pressing himself as close as possible to the dwarf's body. The soft growl that rumbled in his chest was not something he had heard himself do before, but those thoughts were quickly removed as his tongue ran across Bilbo's teeth, caressing the roof of his mouth. His brain shut off and, for once, allowed Thorin to act without thinking. The kiss slowly became more and more heated as the hobbit battled him for dominance over the kiss, raking his blunt nails over his scalp and not yielding when Thorin bit his bottom lip and proceeded to kiss it better. Teeth, tongues, and lips moved in synchronization as the two males became entranced by the intricate dance they were performing.

Thorin pushed Bilbo back against a tree and growled appreciatively as the hobbit deepened their kiss, letting his legs spread slightly in order to allow the dwarf's knee in between. Their hips met and Bilbo released a throaty moan, grabbing the dwarf's face and roughly kissing him.

"Dinner's ready."

Knowing who the culprit was and knowing that he was probably watching them from the beginning of their activities, Thorin sighed and released Bilbo's lips before throwing an icy glare at his nephew, "Kili," he warned, "I am about to kill you in a most unpleasant way." However, the damage was done and mood was killed. The blushing Bilbo cleared his throat and brushed himself off while rearranging his clothes in an effort to hide the bulge in his pants.

"We, we're coming," He stuttered before patting Thorin apologetically on the shoulder and walking towards the camp.

"Dinner my ass," Thorin grumbled before fixing his own clothing and stalking behind his two companions. Kili was going to pay dearly, Thorin just needed to find a way that wouldn't get the dwarf killed. His skills were needed after all.


End file.
